metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Chozo Observatory
The Chozo Observatory is an area in Eastern SkyTown, Elysia, the facility of the Chozo-colonized planet, Elysia. The area is a large circular room with holograms of various planets in the wall. It was created to observe the stars and holds a number of satellites which can be launched by Samus. Several of the planetary holograms have Morph Ball slots that allow Samus to download map data for the Federation Solar System. Logbook data from Tallon IV and Aether, the two planets explored in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, can be gathered from the satellites launched into outer space. The Searcher of The Searcher.]] The observatory was designed for The Searcher, who documented planets eons ago. The observatory was likely the reason the Chozo were able to locate Tallon IV, another suitable home for them. The facility also observed Bryyo and Aether, likely so that they could gather data before communicating with the respective natives of each planet. (The Bryyonians and the Luminoth). From the observatory, the Searcher was able to locate Phaaze and gather information on it before the data was mysteriously lost. Inhabitants *2 Advanced Aerotroopers *Steamspiders Connecting rooms *Maintenance Shaft OB (via Blue Door) *Observatory Lift (via Blue Door) *Botanica (via Orange Door) Role This area can be seen as a very important locale to visit, as it allows Samus to acquire maps that show all of the various Power Suit Upgrades on all of the areas in the game, with the exception of the G.F.S. Valhalla. This room cannot be fully explored until Samus is in the possession of the Spider Ball, Nova Beam, and X-Ray Visor. Searching for Bomb components lifts up the projector with the Ship Grapple.]] When Samus first arrives in the observatory, two Advanced Aerotroopers guard the room. After disposing of them Samus must move on, dropping down and reaching a Hand Scanner and Elevator. Samus rides the Elevator down to a new room, Observatory Lift. Later, Samus returns to the Observatory to use her newly obtained Ship Grapple to remove the central projector, allowing her to reach a broken Circuit board that was preventing the device from functioning. Samus repairs the board with the welding attachment on her Plasma Beam, and then Commands her Ship to drop the projector back down to complete the circuit. It still lacks power, so Samus uses a nearby Bomb Slot connected to the Projector to send a surge of power through some wires on the floor and through the circuit. This raises a new section from the projector, allowing Samus to reach the higher part of the room. Here Samus can use the Morph Ball Bombs in a small tunnel leading round top of the room that is now accessible from a small ledge. Samus can launch several satellites into space to download map and Suit expansion locations on planets she has visited. Samus can then leave the room from a northern hallway at the top. After Pirate Homeworld After the Nova Beam and X-Ray Visor are acquired, Samus can shoot a Phazite panel located at the base of the main block. This allows entry to a small chamber located inside the main cylinder. A Hand Scanner can be used to manually update the Observatories' records to locate the Pirate Homeworld, so that Powerup locations for that planet can be downloaded. The Phazite panel was likely placed there by Space Pirates to prevent any other species from locating the Homeworld. Phaazoids also appear in the room. Scans ;Ship Grapple Point (prior to attaining Ship Grapple Beam) :"The projector looks like it can be lifted from the ground by attaching something to this hook." ;Holographic projector :"Holographic projector can send satellites toward targeted planets. Unit is currently offline." ;Holographic projector (online) :"Circuit inside projector repaired. Use projector control unit to activate projector." ;Holographic projector (offline) :"Holographic projector unit. Unit offline due to circuit malfunction." ;Deactivated Bomb Slot :"Device: Bomb Slot Bomb Slot is inactive. Restore power to interact with slot." ;Elysian satellite :"Elysian satellite in launch position. Awaiting a planetary target from the holographic projector." ;The Searcher :"Sculpture represents the Searcher, who once studied the cosmos from here centuries ago." ;Power source :"Target is a power source for the projector, but requires repairs before it can function." ;Circuit board :"Circuitry has sustained damage. Severed connections must be repaired by fusing them together." ;Deactivated Bomb Slot (2) :"Projector control system. Damaged connection detected. Unit offline until repaired." ;Circuit board (repaired) :"Connection has been repaired. Connection between nearby control unit and projector restored." ;Power source (repaired) :"Target has been repaired. Return projector to its position and engage the control unit." ;Bomb Slot :"Bomb Slot is online. All connections restored. Use to activate projector." ;Ship Grapple Point (after use) :"Hook can no longer be used. Projector power has been restored, and the unit is now locked in place." ;Phazite :"Phazite panel has recently been sealed over this area. Energy signal detected within." Trivia *A Secret World can be found in this room: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBhymiUDXiE Gallery Chozo_Observatory_Circuit_board.jpg|The broken Circuit board on the lower ground floor, underneath where the projector unit was. Chozo_Observatory_Main_floor.jpg|The main floor of the Observatory. Chozo_Observatory_Central_platform.jpg|The central projector rises. Chozo_Observatory_Central_platform_2.jpg|Samus jumps up to the ledge of the projector device. Chozo_Observatory_Pic.png|The Searcher's statue begins to glow... Chozo_Observatory_Pic_3.png|...And a satellite is launched into space, to observe a planet. IlyaNazarov_3d01.PNG|Top view of the lower area, from www.ilyanazarov.com IlyaNazarov_3d04.PNG|View of the upper area, from www.ilyanazarov.com External links *Ilya Nazarov's website Category:Rooms Category:Eastern SkyTown Category:Map Stations Category:Chozo Category:Ilya Nazarov